Rayuga
| image = | kanji =らゆが | romaji = | title = Rayuga of the Blood (Scarlet) Paintbrush(あけえふでのらゆが;Akefude no Rayuga) Silver Fang(銀牙;Ginkiba) Rayuga Uchiha(うちはらゆが;Uchiha Rayuga) Rayuga Uzumaki(うずまきらゆが;Uzumaki Rayuga) X-Shin(X-しん;X-Shin) | birthday = | age = 30 | gender = File:18px-Gender Male.svg.png Male | height = 177 cm | weight = 66 kg | english = | japanese = | hometown = Tanigakure | affiliation = Shinobi Union Konohagakure Uzushiogakure(CL:AS) | previous affiliation = Takigakure | profession = Head of (CL:AS) Founder of WhirlPool Corporation (CL:AS) | previous profession = Founder of the New-Konoha Military Police Force Member of the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team | partner = Hitotsume | sensei = Shinzui Uchiha Kaminoshi | previous partner = | team =Shugokage (CL:AF) | previous team = New Konoha Military Police Force Konoha Cryptanalysis Team | base of operations = | family = Raido X (Father) Mia Uzumaki (Mother) Shinzui Uchiha (Godfather) Shenron Uzumaki (Brother) | clan = Uchiha Clan Uzumaki Clan | education = | marital status = Single | rank = | classification =S-rank Sensor Partially Modified Human | reg = | academy = NA | chuunin = 23 | jonin = 23 | series debut = TBA | roleplay debut = TBA | game debut = TBA | tailed beast = | kekkei genkai = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan (right eye) | unique = | nature = Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Adamantine Attacking Chains Barrier Shatter Technique Body Alteration Character Bind Technique Command of Writing Contract Seal Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Hair Needle Senbon Enclosing Technique Five Elements Seal Five Elements Unseal Genjutsu: Sharingan Gunbai Barrier Technique Needle Jizō Revitalization Technique Scattering Thousand Crows Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning Technique Unsealing Technique Uzumaki Sealing Technique Wild Lion's Mane Technique | weapons = Antidote Bō Explosive Tag Flash Bomb Fūma Shuriken Gunbai Kunai Makibishi Military Rations Pill Senbon Shinzui's Cloak Shuriken Sword Wire Strings Yorozuya | tblColour = | textColour = red }} (らゆが; ) also referred to by people who know of his bloodline as Rayuga Uchiha or Rayuga Uzumaki, for his direct line of family ties with the two infamous clans. Having been brought up as a Human experiment right from his birth, by his own godfather Shinzui Uchiha. Rayuga would later settle down in Konohagakure, quickly rising the ranks as a Jōnin, he would then move on to organize the new Konoha Military Police Force, becomings its founder. Around this time, Rayuga would also be a part of the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team. One Day, he would get an invitation from the Shinobi Union, to join its ranks as a Shugokage, which he accepts. Background Child of the infamous Dark Slayer, Raido X and the Goddess of Flames, Mia Uzumaki, 's birth was surrounded by the air of drama. His father left his side to go on an voyage to find enlightenment when he was still in his mothers womb. Months later, when it was close to Rayuga's birthdate, Mia was kidnapped by Mayuri Kairo for the sole purpose of examining the inheritance of Raido. For six months after his birth, Mia and Rayuga were treated worse than animals, with Kairo only wanting to leave them alive for experimental purposes. Enduring the harshness for six months, Mia who had grown weak after childbirth never fully recovered. The mother son duo, where rescued by Shinzui Uchiha who was keeping track of Mayuri's experiments. Noticing the experiments done on Rayuga, Shinzui realized that a normal life for the kid was an difficult task. Rayuga was raised by Shinzui, whom he help with other experiments in order to exploit the full power of the Artificial Chakra Fruit. Rayuga grew fond of Shinzui and soon joined the elder Uchiha in his drinking sessions much to the annoyance of his mother. For Rayuga, the life in a hidden lab, wasn't one filled with the feeling of loneliness as he would spend time sparring against other human experiments. He would also accompany Shinzui travelling around the world learning new things. When he was around twelve years of age, Rayuga would go around town alone and play games with the local kids. Shinzui would tell young Rayuga about the heroic deeds of Raido and also knowledge on the kids older brother Shenron Uzumaki, who was a Mayonaka Pirate, at that time. When Rayuga was fifteen, Mia Uzumaki who had grown healthier requested to be left of to her village of Uzushiogakure in order to look after the people of her Clan who would be missing her. Rayuga decided to tag along with her, to venture into the Great Land. As the mother-son duo raced through the forest, Shinzui watched over their every step from the distance. Not soon had they reached half their journey, they were attacked by mountain bandits, who quickly knocked out Mia leaving Rayuga to fend off them by himself. For Rayuga this wasn't a task that he feared for has mountain bandits were child play to the kid who had endured the torturous abilities of the other human experiment. But little did he know that, these mountain bandits, were set up by Mayuri and Shinzui in order to test the wild capabilities of the young man. It was here for the first time, Rayuga had activated the eyes of his fathers fame, the Sharingan. Rayuga soon overcame by the curse added by Mayuri's experiments. Driven with rage, Rayuga managed to make nearly kilometers of land barren by his destructive abilities. Until he was stopped by Shinzui. Rayuga, was brought back to the lab, where he spent the five-six years honing his skills and also learning new ones. Personality Appearance Shinsugi-apr.jpg|Full Appearance Rayuga Battle Mode.jpg|Shukage Rayuga Resembling more to his mother, Rayuga's physical traits have strongly inherited his mothers side of the family. Sharing their unique trait, Rayuga as red hair which is long and falls to his chests. His hair is messy and unkept except for a ponytail and few strands that cover his right eye which no one as ever seen. Rayuga's left eye is naturally pink but Rayuga is often shown sporting his Clans dōjutsu, Sharingan after joining Uzushiogakure. Unlike his giant father and brother, Rayuga isn't one of the towering figures, standing just below 180 cm and weighing 66 kg, an average height and considerably thin figure among shinobi. Perhaps his most distinguishing features are his acne spars present in his nose. His skinny figure wouldn't fool a trained eye to see the muscles he possesses underneath. After his eventual settlement in the Land of Whirlpools, He started wearing large blue heart shaped earrings that served as protection to his right eye when endangered. Rayuga's clothing preferences are a bit complex, as unlike other shinobi, he doesn't have a trademark cloth setup, and usually is seen wearing different clothes in different occassions. However, Rayuga prefers wearing decorated haori's while in the presence of a large crowd or outdoors and only wears casuals on rare occassions inside his residence. Rayuga also carries a large cigar decorated with peacock feathers, which he smokes often, even during official meetings. Abilities Being a descendant of the Dark Slayer and the Phoenix Queen, and then being trained by a legendary godfather would bring a lot of expectations out of a shinobi in the world that strives for competence. Rayuga was trained to approach warfare in a strategic manner and play with the wind, a style which Shinzui favored to use. As X Shin, Rayuga is currently the strongest experiment from Kairo's lab, only outmatched by the Seven deadly Sins. This powers renowned allowed him to be welcomed by two villages despite having no official academic shinobi qualification. Dōjutsu Sharingan Able to fully utilize the mature Sharingan at the age of fifteen, Rayuga dispalyed a raw talent regarding its sage surprising the likes of his mother and Shinzui. With the Sharingan, Rayuga was able to create genjutsu, see chakra flow, incredible clarity of perception, and also the ability to read genjutsu. The Sharingan also aided him to predict the movement of his enemy, and counteract with a specific fūinjutsu seal. However, all these abilities weren't given to him without drawbacks, sharingan when active depleted Rayuga's chakra. However, the chakra depleted was insignificantly less and Rayuga was able to keep it active for long duration without any sign of chakra loss. Mangekyō Sharingan Through most unusual circumstances did Rayuga awake the famed dōjutsu of the father's side of his family. For the pain Rayuga felt during his awake was not based of any emotional loss, but that of the drugs forced fed to be by his own caretakers. Rayuga awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan in the confines of the lab. The experiments, evolved his right eye into that of the Mangekyō. This awakening wasn't without a ill side effect, for, Rayuga's right eye permanently awoke the eye with no intent of deactivation.This forced Rayuga to grow his hair over his right eye and keep the eyes covered unless absolutely necessary. This was to prevent the extensive chakra loss and blind-sight that came from harboring the eyes. Rayuga's Mangekyō Sharingan, gave forth two abilities to his arsenal. The First Technique, Tenjin, also known by Rayuga as Level Earth, This ability, shown by far is an extension of his Word Ninjutsu, The tomoe in his Mangekyō appearing the word whose effects he wants to initiate. With the word activated, Rayuga can utilize its effects in the area field directly in the path of his vision. Rayuga can utilize this jutsu for five times a day, but it isn't clear to what his drawback is if attempted for the sixth time or even if he has one. The Second ability, known, as his strongest weapon is the Senshiyo or also known as Level Heaven. When activated, this technique, all things visible to the eye around Rayuga transform into collection of words that define them, leafs turn into 葉 and the flowing water sources become flowing 水 kanji etc while inheriting their properties. This however doesn't effect living beings. Rayuga with his word ninjutsu now can manipulate the entirety of the world around him through manipulation or transmutation. Spoken words now appear above the peoples heads in the form of speech bubbles, thoughts often popping up in the form of thought bubbles. The words in the bubbles can be manipulated by Rayuga to cause effects. Sounds that appear in the background, often are worded out as SFX, meaning, Rayugan can even manipulate such sounds to form words whose effects he can activate with his likening. Ninjutsu Word Ninjutsu Over centuries, people had evolved the art of writing and drawing into a fighting art. With several, claiming, to use the written words to alter reality around them. But as time passed, and humans evolved to be quick in their feet, the act of writing complex words and carrying around writing instruments proved unable to cope up with the fast phased environment. Writing in the middle of battle often led to the writers getting knocked out before they could complete their spells. Most often, Shinobi would had to learn complex word structures and any single mistake would lead to mis-fire, more often then not. This was highly evident when shinobi had to use homographs. Slowly the art of writing, became only a thing which required prepared prior to combats, by writing in scrolls, and activating the effect only when needed, increasing the efficiency but reducing the effect. In modern day, Rayuga learnt the art of writing to form various techniques based on the words he writes. Having learnt of the disadvantages of the previous generations in using this fighting style. Rayuga began exercising the dexterity of his fingers, in order to write in mid-air, thus eliminating the usage of writing tools. With constant training, against Shinzui, Rayuga became proficient in the art style, having learnt to write in complex kanji with one finger. Rayuga soon became able to write ten words in all ten fingers simultaneously, with him capable of writing around 200 words per minute with single finger. The movement, noted by many to be similar to a puppeteer controlling ten puppets at once. These written words can create effects based on their meanings. By combining two or more words, Rayuga could combine their effects to create a highly defined characteristic. Once during a fight, when Rayuga had his fingers bind by thieves, Rayuga displayed the ability to carve words midair from the tip of his tongue, to produce effects that highly mimicked his finger carved words. By carving words on things, living or non-living, Rayuga has shown the ability to alter their properties or even modify it into a new thing, akin to transmutation. After years of experimentation, the results led Rayuga to control words around him. Given a book or scroll, Rayuga could read the entire content within seconds and easily re-arrange the contents with ease. This further allowed him to sense the contents of hidden things around him and manipulate these written words and activate the effects based on their meanings. Smoke Ninjutsu Rayuga is highly specialize in using his peacock feathered kiseru smokes in combat by using it, Rayuga is capable of manipulate the smoke he puffs with his kiseru to combine it his chakra. Morever, by altering the property of smoke via his word ninjutsu, Rayuga can use his smoke for wide variety of combinations. The smoke produced by Rayuga using this method is highly dangerous with anyone exposed to it suffer from teary eyes, continuous coughing and also the ability to cause imbalance of chakra within ones body with prolong exposure causing long term poisonous effects on the body. Rayuga has implanted with 2 large smoke sacs just above his lungs, in roder to store and excel smoke, in case he is made to fight without his companion kiseru pipe. * Hiding in Smoke Technique(煙隠れの術;Kemugakure no jutsu): A Smoke Technique that was derived from watching the other Hiding In Ninjutsu. To initiate the technique, Rayuga expels an enormous amount of smoke from his mouth. Using the smoke has cover with its ability to distract the targets, Rayuga can effectively hide from everyone. The Smoke being created with the Rayuga's chakra signature causes more problems for some dōjutsu users. Rayuga can also use existing smoke for the technique. * Smoky Motion(煙い移動;Kemui Idō): By Covering himself partially or completely with exhaled smoke, Rayuga can transform the covered areas into smoke. Rayuga can then disprse several kilometers and reform back to his normal self. Rayuga uses this as a form of long distance movement method, thus the name. World Container Unknown to many, inside of Rayuga's body is a vast endless dimension covered with nothing but darkness in all direction similar to the endless void of space. Within these dimension, a small subconscience part of Rayuga roams around as a king of the dimension, with the ability to change the landscape at will. For Rayuga it serves as a personal domain which his physical body cannot enter. Another dimension among several other dimensions, this dimension as had curious visitors from several unexpected space-time researchers who, having no other way but trapped by the man in order to fuel his own chakra needs, as Rayuga is able to sap into the chakra of the trapped including all 3 level of their memories and their lifeforce.. the trapped are restricted of their movements by entrapping in a cage of unknown metal and crucifixion for eternity. * Nine Lives Technique: * Shift Change: * Shift Change: Eye Mode: Hair Manipulation Keeping his long scarlet hair, wasn't just a show or beauty for Rayuga. For him, it was yet another weapon in his arsenal. Rayuga is capable of manipulating the growth and property of his hair, to launch swift unpredictable attacks. Basically, Rayuga could make his hair as hard as steel and propel it forward at incredible speeds, impaling flesh, bones or stones with ease. Rayuga can bundle them together to form far stronger rope like appendages that can bind anything even large creatures like the Tailed Beast. Rayuga could even launch the hardened spike hair at all directions, in the form of needles. If needed be, Rayuga can encase himself in his hair in the form of armōr strong enough to withstand nintaijutsu. Additionally, Rayuga can use his hair as powerful whips to knock out fully grown men, of their feet. Manipulation Puppet Technique Chakra Prowess Possessing the blood of both the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans, served Rayuga the advantage of holding large chakra supplies. His chakra supplies were almost monstrous as noted by Shinzui who spoke of how the kids chakra supply far exceeds his own. This was proven when Rayuga continuously fought for days against a certain enemy switching between his Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan without facing any problems of depletion of chakra. Rayuga's chakra went out of question when, soon, when began to harness the victims of his World Container. Each of their limitless chakra supplies adding to his own, created an harmony of chakra that many who have sensed it note that feeling was similar to the pressure of the ocean trying to choke you down. Trying to figure out the color of Rayuga's chakra is difficult, having mixed with the World Container victims, to create a rainbow of colors. Rayug's chakra as gone from one end of the hex code to another. This makes tracking him difficult, and sensors confusing him for an large army from a distance. Usage of Shinzui's Cloak however, helps him disguises much of his chakra, making him grow from zero level to monster level within seconds of uncloaking to confuse the enemy. Physical Prowess Despite his clumsy and gloomy looks, Rayuga is adept in hand to hand combat, albeit showing zero preference to it in actual combat. Having watched the several natural and altered fighting style of the human experiments since childhood, Rayuga slowly absorbed different styles having not a particular style of his own. Despite this, Rayuga never looked away from the traditional style of his Clan, Capoeira. Rayuga preferably uses his physical prowess to clear obstructions in his path and to gain distance from his enemies, in an attempt to not get the smell of their sweat. Rayuga's Uzumaki lineage grants him strong stamina, capable of withstanding blows both physical and chakra based. He was also shown to bear extreme hunger, thirst and sleep for certain days. He is also capable of holding his breath for several minutes without fatigue. Rayuga was a product of experimentation and inherited many mutations from his father Raido. Among them, Revitalization Technique a technique that constantly repaired his torn body. The experiment would also strive to keep his physique at superhuman levels. Sensory Perceptions Rayuga is an adept sensor, able to identify individual chakra signatures for over long distances, distinguishing each of them based on Country, Clan and individual basis. Rayuga can pick up the chakra affinity of a person based on their chakra signature. As an expert sensor, he is capable of identifying the nature type of an opponents next attack based on the chakra circulation during the moulding stage of jutsu, basically during the time when the hand seals are usually done (as if Shinobi shouting out their jutsu names isn't much of a giveaway, anyway). Based on the chakra flunctuations, Rayuga was taught by Shinzui how to use the chakra as a lie detector, and thus can distinguish the truth from lies based on chakra. Time and again, Rayuga as also shown the capability to sense accumulated natural energy, Among of the Gifts of X granted to Rayuga was the ability to sense the Dukkha of individuals. Dukkha in a mere vague definition refers to unpleasant human emotion, commonly divided into three categories- anxiety, stress and the emotion of not being satisfied. Rayuga as applied his Dukkha sensing ability on animals and plants and thus by using their emotions can vaguely define the history of a location based on the flora and fauna of the location. Genjutsu Having undergone mind breaking psychological training from Shinzui himself, Rayuga as a proficient knowledge on high level Genjutsu. Despite not being his top on the favorite list of fighting style, Rayuga has been shown casting high level genjutsu through different mediums, mostly enhancing them with his Sharingan. After adapting Kiseru Smoke combat fighting style, Rayuga frequently uses the smoke as a medium to put others into Genjutsu. His textbook knowledge on Genjutsu and also practical torture from it as given his little by little knowledge of identifying Genjutsu and avoiding or breaking it, if worth it, sometimes even launching it back at the caster. Intelligence Rayuga considers himself as a know-it-all person, this is evident by the fact that he had read and memorized all the reading materials available in all of the major libraries through out the world and other top secret information present within Shinzui's reach. It is said that Rayuga knows the secrets of many, due to his link with his captives within his World Container, having access to their three level of memories. Rayuga tends to avoid head on combat and likes goofing in the middle of a battlefield (goofing can take all the meanings defined by Google). Rayuga is a quick learner and can deduce the mechanic of any jutsu, either because he has read about it somewhere before or through the use of his senses. Hokage mentions that Rayuga's inclusion was based on his intelligence alone and not related to the fact that he was asked for by Shinzui, further proving his analytical, perception and problem solving skills. Bukijutsu Trained by a Uchiha, Rayuga was taught to hold miniature version of different weapons before his year birthday. Thus Rayuga seems to have an hand in Bukijutsu. His favorite weapon is Yorozuya(よろずや;Yorozuya; lit mean:Jack of All Trades), a katana forged by Kan Korimachi. The Katana that brings out Rayuga's Word abilities, by having him think of the what he wants the sword to be, the Katana carves in its blade the word and then transforms into the said word object. Rayuga uses the ability in turn with his trained knack for kenjutsu. Before getting the Yorozuya however, Rayuga had a Bō with him, which he used with efficiently in combat. Rayuga as shown excellent marksmanship abilities with shurikenjutsu and the likes, having an incredible accuracy with them even at long range and in both hands Media Appearances While Rayuga debuted in the last few episodes of Ninja Gaiden:Ikigaiki, as an experiment named, X-Shin, he made full debuts in later movies and yet so far hasn't had a manga/anime series under his name. X Shin: Future Soldier A movie that detailed the birth and early childhood of Rayuga up untl teh time he activated his Sharingan. Uzushio Legend: Tale of Two Brothers The Movie which followed the tale of Rayuga, when he reached for Uzushigakure, his re-union with Shenron Uzumaki and his eventual settlement in Uzushiogakure. Dance of the wind (Trailer) A movie Trailer which showed a fake Rayuga fighting Waia Uchiha, the fake Rayuga was showing using symbols instead of letters and appeared to have known Shinzui. Rayuga is stated to appear in the movie, before it was cancelled due to unknown reasons. Chaos Labyrinth; AfterStory After his teenage years, he would return back to his ancestral land only to find his brother, Shenron Uzumaki being the Kage of the Land, after a brief re-union, Rayuga would settle in as the Leader of the Amog and also establish the Whirlpool Corps to use political ties to boost the economy the Land Shinzui and his Game of Odds The Movie features the Rayuga before him joining the bounds of villages. The plot of the story involves a band of robbers, trying to steal the Book of odds from Shinzui. After a series of encounters, Rayuga re-arranges the letters in the Book to create random sequences for non-sequencial jutsu. He then let the thieves have the book and as they accessed through the pages and followed the re-arranged instructions, petrifying themselves. After which, Rayuga now took back the useless book. Learn your Words with Rayuga Sensei Learn your Words with Rayuga Sensei are a collection of 5 minute short that appear in between various anime shows. The show has Chibi version of Rayuga teaching kids Japanese words. One word per episode. The show although education as a lot of comic relief when guest characters often make it to the show. One such episode had Rayuga trying to explain the meaning of the word Dattebayo, faling to which, he called Chibi version of Naruto to the show, who screamed, "You dont need to know the meaning of it, just BELIEVE IT" . Quotes Trivia * Rayuga is the shortest known character among all of Raido's kids. * Rayuga's name is a randomly chosen one with no specific meaning. * Rayuga's image inspiration is taken from Magi's Kōmei Ren. * Rayuga can apparently eat food whilst smoking his kiseru. * According to the Sakebook(s): ** Rayuga's hobbies are Smoking and drinking Sake. ** Rayuga wishes to fight Shinzui Uchiha, and Kaminoshi. ** Rayuga's favourite foods are Tobingakoi and Taruzake. His least favourite are Orange juice. ** Naruto has completed 20 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 13 A-rank, 7 S-rank. Category:House of X Category:Male Category:House of Sake Category:Uzushiogakure Resident Category:Artificial Human Category:Uzumaki Clan Members Category:Uchiha Clan Members Category:Sharingan User Category:Mangekyō Sharingan User Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Smokers Category:Sake Drinkers Category:Ninja Category:Cancer Zodiacs Category:S-Rank Category:Sensor Type